Rewrite Life
by Insane miss know it all
Summary: Gale Hawthorne left a life behind in District 12, back with his love, Katniss Everdeen. He supervises the training of recruits, has a well paying and comfortable life and someone who makes him feel better about himself. But his world will be shaken due to his beautiful yet mysterious co-trainer. With the dark shadow of another war looming overhead, the past might save him...


Title: Rewrite Life

Disclaimer:The Hunger Games is so epic, too bad it wasn't written by me.

Chapter1

"Come on, is that all you got?! Work it!" Gale yelled as the recruits trained on the individual mats. Gale had been training them for the last year since he had started working at District 2. They were progressively getting better over the months he had overseen them, as they came from every district, except District 12. "District 12," he thought to himself. Words like 'home', 'family' and 'hunting' came to mind, when Gale ever allowed himself to think about it. Another word came to mind- a name really, but it meant so much to him and it hurt so much to even think about it. "All because of Katniss," he thought bitterly. His leaving his district was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. But his family was being taken care of...by the same girl who broke his heart. After Gale saw how much she broke after she thought Peeta, the love of her life, was dead or had left her, he realized that when Peeta returned, he wouldn't be needed anymore. So Gale accepted the position, took his stuff and made his new home here.

His recruits respected or feared him, his superiors paid him well and gave him a good position and he even found someone who made him feel better about himself than before. His life was better without Katniss, or at least that's what he tells himself. If only... "Gale! Get your head out of the freaking clouds, dude!" shouted, believe it or not, a female voice. Gale scoffed and rolled his eyes, annoyed at his partner.

Lorelai Pariah, the female trainer of the recruits, was one of the greatest living oxymorons to ever walk the Earth. Her looks were extremely deceiving, with her raven black hair and large, captivating, kaleidoscope eyes of purple, blue and green. She had a small nose and dusty pink lips. She wasn't very tall or short but she had a somewhat curvy build. Lorelai was lithe and quick, yet seemingly harmless. Herein, the oxymoron lies. She was agressive and could fight any man. She had the strength of 10 men, and not even all those men could ever stop her. Lorelai could fight with any weapon, but she was especially adept with bow and arrows. She was determined but not boastful. Lorelai had a rather mysterious past as no one knew who her parents were or which district she came from. All they knew was that she was an only child and that she had an aunt named Ara.

"Why are staring at me like that?" she asked, looking very affronted. "I'm just wondering how it's possible for someone so annoying to live for so long," he replied snarkily. "I don't know... Shouldn't I ask you that?" Lorelai smartly retorted, after which she sauntered away. "Oooooooohhhhhh!" all the recuits catcalled. "What are you all doing? Why are you all standing around for?! Train!" Gale bellowed. "Relax, Gale. It's the holiday, therefore, I think the boys deserve a little extra time off," interjected Lorelai. Gale glared at her which she returned coolly. Unfortunately for Gale, the boys respect Lorelai's authority a bit more than Gale's. They hurried out of there before Gale had the presence of mind to call them back. He angrily turned to Lorelai who was smirking at him. She never seemed fazed or frightened towards him. If anything, she seems to like it when he's upset with her. "Why do you always undermine my authority?!" he yelled. "Because it's fun and..." she chuckles a bit, "your authority sucks." She winked and turned to begin folding the mats. "Soooo... Are you gonna stand there and try to look pretty or are you gonna help?" Gale grumbled and walked over to where the mats are and began folding.


End file.
